


Stranded

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt!Spock, Physical Abuse, Slaves, hard labour, serious injury, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Kirk, Spock and McCoy have been stranded on a planet where they use anyone they capture as slaves for labour.UNFINISHED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story before and then took it down when I couldn't get around to finishing it.  
> I've been working on it and will post it over the next few days.

The door opened and one by one, the slaves entered the wet room.  
It was a room Spock disliked immensely. The floor was covered in metal grating which drained the water used here into the fields.  
Nothing would be wasted on slaves.  
There were some old troughs in the middle of the room, a soap that stung the skin and two or three buckets of mostly clean water for them to rinse with.

The night shift worked in a large cave collecting a dark blue mineral that was relatively worthless, called Axira. But the substance was not pleasant to work with. They would use pickaxes to break the mineral down. The powdery substance that clung in the air, also found it's way onto the skin, laying heavily and reacting to the skin like a cloying oil.

When the last slave was through, the door locked behind them and the guard watched as they went through the routine. Strip, scrub, rinse. And because the Axira stuck to the skin so much, it took a great deal of scrubbing to remove, something that their ten minutes did not sufficiently allow, especially for Spock. He was low in the pecking order of his fellow prisoners on the night shift. 

He would be one of the last to get to the water and it seemed the use of all the clean water was purposeful before he got to it. He had seen the men before him waste it rather than let him use it to rinse himself. He would barely have the time to scrub his skin, having to work on areas he knew would cause the most discomfort before the guard gave them a one minute warning. Spock would have to quickly rinse the stinging soap from his skin before redressing in the same overalls he'd been forced to work and sleep in since he arrived.  
The cell doors clicked open and they would each move into their respective cells.  
There were 10 doors surrounding the room and each door led through to another set of doors. Spock's cell was door 8, cell 3 and he shared it with Kirk and McCoy, also imprisoned on the planet.

At Spock's arrival in the cell, Kirk would be called for his shift. Each of them worked 8 hours of hard manual labour before returning to their cell which held nothing but two beds and a crude bathroom facility. They would be forced to eat their daily meal on the way to their work space  
They'd been here eight days and his human companions were starting to look worn. He and Kirk barely shared a word as he headed out for his shift.  
Once Kirk left, Spock allowed himself to sit on the free bed.

Spock wanted to meditate and he wanted to sleep, but he did not want to miss the chance to find out how Kirk and McCoy were doing with their own shifts. He closed his eyes and gathered himself for a few moments before he looked to the Doctor. He was met with a critical gaze staring back at him. 

“You look like hell, Spock.”

“The same applies to yourself, Doctor.”

“Working in the sun all day in those fields isn't as pleasant as it sounds.”

“It does not sound at all pleasant, I assure you.”

“You've still got some of that damn blue stuff on you,” McCoy remarked. 

“Axira. It is extremely difficult to remove.”

“I'll get the cloth for you and-”

“No need, Doctor. We have but one clean cloth. Axira will stick to the cloth and not come out easily. Then yourself and Jim will have nothing to use for yourself that is clean. Besides, my overalls will still be covered in it.”

“That's another damn thing. Me and Jim were talking about it and you're sleeping on the bed tonight.”

“Doctor, as I have already stated...”

“Hold your horses. I know, I know, you'll get Axira all over it. We can flip the flimsy excuse of a mattress easily enough. And at least you can rest comfortably.”

Spock nodded in agreement. “I shall attempt to meditate now, Doctor.”

“Sure Spock.”


	2. Chapter 2

Spock had a feeling of dread upon returning to his cell. 

“Spock!” Jim exclaimed, at his side in seconds. “What happened?”

Before Spock could protest that he was fine, Bones stood up. “Jim, you have to go,” McCoy reminded him. 

“We'll talk about this when I get back, Commander.” Kirk said sharply as he left the cell and headed for his own shift. 

Spock was partly relieved Kirk had gone and headed to the bed designated to him, flipping the mattress before sitting heavily on it. His nose throbbed, blood clogging the nostril. The human had only got two hits in before he'd been half heartedly pulled away. But they had been good shots and blood had gushed from Spock's broken nose. As if his overall's were not dirty enough already, he now had the added blood to contend with.   
“Well?” McCoy asked. 

“The other prisoners were punished as they could not keep up with my workload. I am expected to do more as a Vulcan, yet they punish the human for not being able to match my pace.”

“God damn them!” McCoy spat angrily. “Why punish you for something you're not even in control of.”

“But I shall be. I shall slow my pace down.”

“And you don't think they'll punish you for that?”

“Better that than dozens of men suffer. It is the lesser of two evils.”

“Spock-”

“Doctor, I need to meditate.” 

~

“Spock... Spock, wake up.”

Jim Kirk's tired face was inches from Spock's, his hands grasping his shoulders. “Tell me what happened,” Kirk insisted. 

Spock sat up tiredly, and recounted the same story he'd told McCoy. Surprisingly, Kirk agreed with Spock's plan to lessen the burden on the other men, stating that they humans would likely take their frustrations out on him more than the guards would, who still needed him fit to do work.  
Of course, he wasn't happy about it either. 

Jim wondered if The Enterprise would ever find them and Spock said nothing. 

~  
After two weeks of continuous work, they were all entitled to a one shift break. They were given clean overalls but given the materials to clean their old ones for the next time they needed to change clothing. 

They hadn't been altogether in the same cell for any length of time but they were all so exhausted they simply took turns to wash their overalls and sleep.  
McCoy had stayed silent about his own personal concern for Spock. He knew himself and Jim were in a weakened state, but given the extra strength and endurance of a Vulcan, the level of rest and weariness Spock was showing was concerning.

He understood it all too well when he witnessed the Vulcan remove his overalls and saw his battered frame. Jim was sound asleep and McCoy sat up silently. Spock heard the rustle of fabric and McCoy motion him to the small area that was their bathroom. Spock slipped the clean overalls up and over his slender frame. 

“What the hell, Spock?” he whispered. “Is this from the guards?” 

“Affirmative.” 

He couldn't lecture Spock about this, he knew why he was doing it. “Okay, you're still covered in that darn Axira stuff. While we have the means to scrub you clean with a little privacy, we might as well do it.” 

“Doctor, I do not need help cleaning, thank you.” 

“Your back is practically blue with the stuff, Spock.” 

It took a few moments before Spock let out a breath and nodded his head. He unzipped the overalls to his waist and sat on the small seat in the bathroom.   
“I'll just do your back and then leave you to it, okay,” McCoy said before filling what would be awkward silence with easy chatter. Spock wasn't one for small talk, but as he was only required to sit and listen, he was more at ease.

When McCoy started, he didn't pay too much attention to Spock. He knew he was embarrassed to have McCoy tend to him in such a way, even if it was a simple thing like cleaning his back, so he tried to block off exactly what was happening as much as he could.

He was very aware that the cleaning liquid was strong and burnt his nose and throat as he breathed it in. He diluted it as much as he was able too, but it still stayed strong and pungent. It burnt his hands worse the the soap did and as he scrubbed at Spock's back, he imagined it was probably much worse for the Vulcan. He scrubbed the oily mess from Spock's back but there was a stubborn patch across Spock's right shoulder. When the Vulcan abruptly turned and grabbed his arm, McCoy stopped. 

“Thank you, Doctor,” Spock said. 

McCoy looked back to Spock's shoulder and realised it was deep green, not the blue he'd been scrubbing away. It was a deep bruise covering Spock's shoulder. He noticed a slightly tremble in Spock's right arm, realised there could be some serious damage on the joint, but there was nothing to be done about it.

“I'll leave you too it,” McCoy said returning to the sleeping area. He lay down and listened to the sounds of Spock scrubbing his own skin clean.

He didn't sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jim got sick he was allowed to rest but Spock and McCoy had to take on four hours each of his shift for him to be allowed the rest. 

They did so without complaint. Both of them saved portions of their meagre meal to bring back to their sick Captain when no extra substance was provided.  
McCoy guessed Jim had a case of pneumonia. Treatable, but not here.   
They did all they could to make him comfortable, but he and Spock were now missing out on hours of their own rest to care for Jim, and while neither begrudged Jim the care, they were simply exhausted. 

Bones doubted they'd escape their imprisonment. And if they left it much later, the chances of Jim surviving it were very slim. 

~

It was a risk, he was well aware of that fact. 

And McCoy would likely question his sanity when he heard about what he was doing, or attempting to do.   
He'd been taken to the cave for his shift as usual but before work started Spock spoke to the guard.   
“I wish to make a deal,” Spock said, loudly enough that the other slaves heard. 

The heavy club the guard had thudded across Spock's back.   
It wasn't a no.   
So Spock took that as his cue to continue. “The human in my cell is sick. He needs medicine or he will die. The other human is a doctor, provide him with what he requests to heal the stricken man.”

“Vulcan fool, you think we care about one slave. We can always get more.”

“You have punished me for my slowness in work, a decision made so that the humans did not receive beatings for not being as fast. I shall work to my full potential as a Vulcan. I am able to do more work than humans, with little food or rest in comparison.”

“Now you have said this, Vulcan, what makes you think I won't beat the work out of you?”

“You simply can not. You have tried. My will is not easily broke.”

“Work slave. Your request will be discussed with the master.”

~

Spock was returned to his cell as normal after his shift, however it was after the standard 8 hours. 

Jim's shift had not been taken into account and Spock feared the guards would drag him out, try and force work out of him. The Captain was in no state to work. However some time later the door was open. 

A guard stood at the door with another man, who regarded Jim's condition. He turned his eyes to McCoy “What do you need to make him better?” 

McCoy gave them a list of what would help Jim and the man nodded. “I'll get them to your cell shortly. You can remain in your cell to take care of him.” With that, he turned and left, the guard remaining. 

McCoy turned to Spock, a smile touching the corner of his lips. “He'll be saved if they're good to their word.” McCoy said. 

Spock nodded. 

“Vulcan, come. You carry out your part of the deal now.”

The smile slipped from McCoy's face. “What deal? Spock?”

“I made a deal for the Captain's well being, Doctor. Please ensure that it was not made in vain.” 

With that, Spock was taken from the cell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little graphic but not overly descriptive.

“Bones?” Jim asked wearily. 

“Jim? How are you feeling?” 

“I feel a lot better. What happened?” 

“You got pretty sick but they gave me some drugs to help treat you. You've been in the cells for days.”

“You look tired, Bones. You still been working.”

“I've been in here with you the last two and a half days, taking care of you.”

“They allowed that?”

“For a price. Spock made some kind of bargain with them. I don't know what exactly but I haven't seen him since they gave the medication to you.”

“Damn. I need to.... need to get back to work.”

“Slow down, Jim. You can't go anywhere yet. You'll just make yourself sick as a dog. Besides, we don't even know the deal Spock made. There's no saying that us going back to work will mean he gets to come back.”

~

It wasn't big enough to call a room. 

It was a small storage area at best, but it provided Spock with some small shelter. He was allowed two hours every day to rest, in this dismal, isolated shelter. 

He needed to spend every moment in there gathering his strength as his deteriorating condition affected both his performance and his mental capacity. He was finding it harder to keep his temperature regulated. He'd shiver now and then and he'd have to work to block the cold from his body. 

When he worked with the others, his new behaviour towards work was noted with dismay. He was working twice as hard as the humans and they let him know their displeasure as they were punished for their lack of work. Most of the time, they'd trip him. The guards didn't object to such a simple mishap. If they saw prolonged attacks, they would interject and the humans would likely get a beating themselves, so they were always careful. When they did go for an assault on Spock, they'd been smart enough to target his right shoulder. And he knew why. 

If they all simply worked on the same joint continuously it would affect his performance. Movement of his shoulder was painful and working with it was agony, but he'd use his mental shields to ignore the pain and focus on getting the job done. The pain would become something he was aware of, but it was numbed in his mind and therefore, it did not affect his work. 

At least that worked until a particularly brutal attack. The guard was distracted and the men organised. 

He understood why they did it. He could see the bruises on them, felt their pain and anger when they grabbed him and held him down. He watched in a numbed fascination as their boots connected against his flesh, felt his bones jar as the hits connected. 

But he had to quell the sickness inside him when he saw one of them raise the pickaxe. He closed his eyes as it was raised high above, he didn't want to see it coming back down.   
But he felt it.


	5. Chapter 5

“Damn!” Kirk muttered, rubbing his head. 

“Jim?” 

“I just got the worst headache,”

“You too?” McCoy said rubbing his head. 

“That can't be a good sign. You think it's Spock?”

“I've never felt his pain before, have you?” Jim shook his head. It was a first for both of them. 

“Well then, if it is Spock, he may be worse off than we ever thought.”

~

“What do we do with him?” the guard asked. 

Spock was on the floor, blood pooled around his shoulder, pickaxe discarded beside him. 

“Throw him back in with his human friends. They can deal with it. If he dies, he dies.”

~

They were both asleep when the cell door opened. 

Bones assumed they'd come for one of them to work. Instead they dropped Spock into the cell and closed the door. 

Bones was over to the stricken Vulcan in seconds. “Spock? Spock?” he called, trying to rouse him with no luck. “Jim, help me get him to the bed.”

Jim went to reach for Spock's arm to wrap over his shoulder when he noticed the blood staining the uniform. It was filthy and stained by the Axira, but Jim noticed the dampness before he touched Spock. “Hang on, Bones,” he said as he unzipped the front of the overall. He pulled the fabric aside to reveal the mess Spock's shoulder had become. It was bruised, swollen and there was blood seeping from two large wounds. 

“Lets roll him a little, see if there's exit wounds too.” Bones said. They carefully moved Spock, bracing his arm so his shoulder didn't move.   
“Yeah, it went straight through,” Kirk confirmed. He lowered Spock back down. McCoy got up and grabbed his spare overall, tearing one of legs off. “Lets sit him up and keep his arm stable.”

Jim nodded and they gently helped Spock up. The placed Spock's arm across his chest so his hand was touching his uninjured shoulder and they wrapped the material around it, keeping the arm in place. 

“Okay, if I get this side, can you support him without injuring the arm.”

“I think so,” Kirk replied. He grabbed and stabilised Spock round the waist as they got him upright. “I'll grab his legs. It'll be easier to lift him straight up.” Kirk said.   
Bones nodded and adjusted his arm to hold on to Spock's waist as well as keeping a hold of his good arm with the other hand as Jim reached down for Spock's legs. They had him on the bed quickly. “Let's strip off this overall and grab the other blanket,” McCoy ordered and Kirk fetched the blanket while McCoy removed the fabric holding Spock's arm in place and carefully stripped him to the waist. With Jim's held, he secured Spock's arm again. “His arm was injured slightly before, when you were sick. But only bruised. He's got a whole heap of problems now.”

A huge shuddering explosion rocked the ground. Laser fire was heard. “Stay with him,” Kirk said as he went to the door and listened. 

“You think the cavalries arrived at last? 'Cause we could sure use a beam out right now.”

“I don't know. I sure as hell hope so.” Kirk said. He looked back over to Spock as Bones did his best to clean Spock up, tend to wounds that needed proper medical attention. This needed to be there ship. 

Bones kept glancing over to Jim as he worked to clean Spock's wounds. Hoping that he'd hear something that lead to a rescue. But as time went on, things quietened down and Jim came back over to help Bones. “I guess that was something else then.” Kirk eventually said. 

“Can you get the overall's off and put his clean ones on?” Bones asked. Jim needed a distraction. Kirk nodded and grabbed them and got to work silently. Bones didn't think much of it, he was focused on Spock, but he asked Jim “Any other injuries let me know.” 

Jim grabbed the overall's and pulled them down. He noted Spock's knees were pretty bruised, one looking a little swollen and puffy but McCoy couldn't do anything for that. Just like he couldn't help Spock's shoulder wound, really.   
There were just a few minor scrapes and bruises on Spock's legs. He pulled Spock's work boots off and found blisters and sores all over both feet. The boots clearly didn't fit Spock and he'd just carried on working, ignoring the pain the boots had obviously caused him.   
Kirk would kill every one of these bastards for what they were doing here. 

“Jim? How's it looking?” 

“His feet are pretty bad.” McCoy leaned across to see, but said nothing.

Jim pulled the cleaner overall up over Spock's legs and then pulled the blanket back over him, a useless gesture of comfort.   
“You think he'll be okay?”

McCoy sighed. “We need to convince them they need to give us something to help him. He'll not be okay otherwise.” 

Jim nodded.   
The sound of the cell door being unlocked made them both jump and Jim moved forward, putting himself between the door and Spock.   
Part of him had still held onto hope that it would be his crew rescuing them rather than the large humanoid. 

“Your captors are dead. We are freeing you all.” was all he said before he walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

McCoy crouched nervously by Spock's side, awaiting Jim's return. 

After the door was opened, the alien having freed everyone to release his own people, he had left quickly. It was chaotic as everyone made for their own escape. But with Spock unable to leave under his own power and having been attacked by some of the people that were now escaping, they stayed back until things quietened down.   
When the immediate area was clear, Jim told Bones to stay with Spock and he headed out. That had been ten minutes ago and McCoy was doing his best to stay level headed while he waited Jim's return. He was defenceless, which made him nervous but things were quiet beyond the cell door, he was certain no one was going to come looking for them. 

“Bones?” Jim called out, his footsteps echoing around. He appeared at the door, eyes briefly on Spock before back to McCoy. “Help me get Spock up.” he said. 

Jim lead the way as they carried Spock. It was awkward due to his shoulder injury but they managed between them. Just beyond the door was an old hovercar. They strapped Spock in, McCoy climbed in the front passenger seat and Jim started adjusting the settings. 

“Where are you planning on going?”

“There's an old abandoned village not far from here. One of the escapees told me about it. We can wait there for the Enterprise.”

“One of the escapees that did that to Spock?” McCoy asked vaguely motioning to the back of the car. 

“I don't know. But I do know when we get to this village, we have a bunch of medical supplies I grabbed, so you can actually help Spock, okay?”

~

When Spock sat up from his unconscious state, gasping for air, eyes filled with tears from the pain caused by pulling himself upright so quickly the first word that crept from his throat was 'Jim'. 

But McCoy either ignored it, or didn't hear as he rushed to Spock's side, laying him back down and attempting to calm him. 

All Spock could feel was burning throughout his body, his shoulder on fire and it spread all through him. He let out a low, pitiful cry before he closed his mouth, shamed by the weakness he was showing in front of a fellow officer. 

He stayed where McCoy had lay him. A cool wet cloth was placed against his head and he felt some relief. “Jim?” he croaked again. This time McCoy answered. 

“Gone looking for food and supplies.”

“He is well?” 

McCoy had almost forgotten that the last time Spock saw Jim, he'd been sick. “Yes. Much better thanks to you.”

“I must rest, Doctor,” Spock said, eyes slipping shut. He said nothing else as darkness overtook him


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had some personal issues that have come up over the last week so I haven't been writing anything.   
> This was already written, hence why I have it to post. 
> 
> I'll be back writing ASAP. :)

Spock was more coherent the next time he awoke. “Jim?” 

“He's not back yet.”

“He has been gone long?” Spock asked, fighting through the confusion of his mind.

“All night. He may have had to take shelter though, rather than risk heading back in the dark.”

“We should search for him.”

“We have no idea where he's gone. And you're still recovering. Give him some time. Jim can take care of himself.”

Spock sat himself up took in his surroundings. “What happened?”

“Some one made a rescue attempt. Freed everyone.”

“Jim is out there with the other freed slavers. How can you be sure that they weren't hurt him?”

“Because they freed us. They have no quarrel with us, Spock.” 

Spock considered McCoy's words briefly. “You are correct, Doctor.”

“A miracle. He finally knows the truth.” 

Spock doesn't reply to that comment. “Doctor, you look exhausted. I can assure you I am in a fit state to wait for the Captain. You should rest.” 

“I have to be honest, Spock, that's sounds amazing. You'll wake me if you need anything?”

“I will be fine.”  
McCoy nods and doesn't argue further. 

~

When McCoy wakes up alone, he instinctively starts cursing Spock's name for being the devious, no-good double crosser that he is. 

He quickly gathers himself and heads outside ready to start a one man search party for the wayward Vulcan. He's still muttering curses as he walks out and almost walks straight into Kirk. 

“Jim!” he exclaims excitedly, forgetting his previous agitation. 

“What were you just calling my First Officer?” Jim asks, a smile lighting up his face. 

“Well... that's not important now,” McCoy says and he gives a genuine smile towards both men. 

“I found food.” He says, taking out a few pieces of a large yellow object. “It's delicious.”

“Are you certain it is safe, Captain.” Spock asks looking at the item. 

“I watched a group of the other slavers find and eat them. It's why I was so long. I wanted to observe there was no ill effects from it,” He looked to Spock. “The last thing you need is to get sick from poisonous fruit.” 

“Vulcan's are very tolerant to nearly all vegetation.” Spock informs him. “The toxicity would have to be particularly potent to have a negative affect on me.”

Jim handed a piece of fruit to McCoy as well. “You can eat the skin,” he informed him.

“Thanks Jim.” McCoy said, relishing eating something fresh and sweet. It was the best thing he'd tasted in a long time. 

“You're looking better, Mister Spock,” The Captain commented. 

“As are you, Captain.” Spock remarked. 

“Ah yes, you've reminded me that you are under strict orders to never sacrifice yourself like that again for me. I couldn't have lived with myself if anything had happened to you, Spock.”

“You assume that I would have felt differently had I not done all I could to ensure your survival, Captain.” 

“Not at the cost of your own safety, Spock. Promise me?” 

“I could not promise something I could not keep, Captain.” 

“Dammit, Spock-”

“Jim, as much as I agree with you,” McCoy interjected. “We're all tired and hungry. Why not go back inside and enjoy some food. Then we can admonish Spock for being a self sacrificing Vulcan fool.”


End file.
